The invention relates to a method for building a bridge and a bridge-building apparatus.
Bridges typically comprise a substructure in the form of piers which are laid out vertically and are inserted in the ground, and a superstructure which comprises a deck which extends between the piers and defines a path for effectively crossing the bridge.
The construction of such bridges potentially relies on the use of a girder to be cantilevered relative to a constructed zone of the bridge, and on which two or more movable lifting devices circulate so as to pick up and transfer bridge elements between the constructed zone of the bridge and a construction zone located in the vicinity of the cantilevered end of the girder.
However, it has been found that the known methods for building such bridges have drawbacks. In fact, for the most part, the building of the piers and the building of the deck are generally planned as two separate tasks to each of which one of the lifting devices is assigned. These two devices are then mostly used in a sequential manner, which translates into a substantial overall building duration.
It is an object of the present invention to solve the above-described problem and to provide an improved method for building a bridge and an improved apparatus for building a bridge.